Deep Thoughts With Sano
by SalemMoon
Summary: Nakatsu investigates the enigma that is Sano and his constant bench visits


A/N: Hello, This is SalemMoon and this is my second fanfiction and my first Hana-Kimi fanfiction. This is based off the Live-Action Japanese Drama: Hana-Kimi, not the manga. If you are a watcher of the japanese drama you should of noticed that in about half the scenes involving our great Sano he can usually be found on a bench pondering and lost in his 'Deep Thoughts" which are usually about flashbacks in the episode or other events involving Mizuki. This is the story of how Nakatsu discovers the power that benches can bring unto the mind. I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear from you!

* * *

Nakatsu craned his neck around the trunk of the tree and narrowed his gaze onto his target.

"Sano." He confirmed with a nod.

Sure enough, just as he expected Sano Izumi was laying on a bench.

Again.

It had been the seventh time that week he had caught him in the same postition. On the same bench.

_If theres a bench in the middle of a forest, and no ones there to see it, is Sano still laying on it?_

Questions like these had been plaguing Nakastu's mind for days.

_What is so special about that bench that it would tame the brooding Sano?_

That mornig Nakatsu made the decision to find out once and for all. He was the perfect man for the job. But he had to wait for Sano to leave to investigate the bench. The bench that harbored all of Sano's undivided attention.

After a few minutes Nakastu watched as Sano stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn, before standing and leaving the bench. Alone.

Nakastu grinned.

_I'm finally going to discover why this bench is so special!_

Nakatsu looked around to make sure none of his other dorm mates were around before, moving and craning his neck around the otherside of the tree just to double check.

_The coast is clear._

Nakatsu slowly took a step and froze, suddenly jerking his head around to make sure the coast was really clear.

It was.

Nakatsu took a deep breath and slowly made his way across the freshly cut grass. his eyes never leaving the wooden bench. The prize.

Nakatsu slowly rested a hand on the back of the bench and ran his hand over the wood.

_It seems like an ordinary bench._

Nakastu crouched and craned his neck to look underneath.

_It looks just like all the other benches scattered across campus._

Nakatsu pursed his lips in dissapointment. He was expecting something more awesome and interesting.

It was just an ordinary wooden bench.

Nakastu slowly sat on the bench and tested it.

_It's not really that comfortable._

He laid down in the same postion he saw Sano in moments before and closed his eyes.

_Deep Thoughts with Sano._

Nakastu quickly open his eyes and jerked into a sitting postion, his head moving wildly around. He could of sworn he heard Sano's voice.

"Sano?"

No answer.

Nakatsu bit his lip, feeling like some paranoid idiot before laying back down and closing his eyes once again.

_Deep Thoughts with Sano._

Nakastu kept his eyes closed, refusing to fall for the tricks his mind was playing on him. Sano wasn't there. He saw him leave.

Suddenly thoughts rushed though his mind. Like a cloudy slideshow in hyper speed.

_Are bacon bits really bacon?_

_How many days would it take me to try all the ice cream flavors ever created?_

_Would I even want to try all the ice cream flavors ever created?_

_Deep Thoughts with Sano._

Nakatsu refused to open his eyes, there it was once again, Sano's voice pentetrating his thoughts. it was starting to get weird.

He stretched out his legs.

_Damn, this bench was uncomfortable._

Nakatsu then returned to his thoughts, it was weirdly soothing and calming being on that bench despite the splitters he was bound to have imbended in his ass.

_Where does Sano really get his shampoo?_

_Does Masao- I mean Oscar actually have a closet dedicated to his capes that are fit enough to belong to Elton John?_

_Whats so wonderful about Wonderbread anyway?_

_How would Mizuki look look in a leopard speedo-...?_

Nakatsu felt a sharp prodding against his shoulder and he slowly lifted a hand to wave the intruder off. He enjoyed these thoughts, these...

_Deep Thoughts with Sano._

Yes, This bench was wonderful. Now he understood why the always brooding and gloomy Sano spent all of his time here. It opened Nakastu's mind up and let him peacefully ponder his numerous thought s and questions about life.

_Theres that poking again..._

Nakatsu opened his eyes, finally deciding to tell the annoying intruder to go away.

"S-Sano?"

Sano looked down at him then pointed at the bench. "You're on my bench."

Nakatsu quickly sat up. "I finally understand why you spend all your time here! It's so amazing. It's such a wonderful thinking spot, its so peaceful!"

Sano paused and looked at him.

"I just lay there because of the shade." Sano replied expressionless while pointed at the tree canopy above them.

* * *

_Deep Thoughts with Sano._


End file.
